memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Miniseries
A Miniseries is a short series of interconnected works, often release to celebrate an event or explore a particular theme. See also duology for two-part stories. And anthology for a collection of stories or omnibus for a reprinted collection of works. List of Miniseries Prose Novels *The Original Series: **''Crucible'' (3 books, by David R. George III) **''Errand of Fury'' (3 books, by Kevin Ryan) **''Errand of Vengeance'' (3 books, by Kevin Ryan) **''The Eugenics Wars (3 books, by Greg Cox) **''The Janus Gate'' (3 books, by L.A. Graf) **''My Brother's Keeper'' (3 books, by Michael Jan Friedman) **'' '' (6 books, by multiple authors) **''Rihannsu'' (5 books, by Diane Duane) **''Vulcan's Soul'' (3 books, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz) *The Next Generation: **''A Time to...'' (9 books, by multiple authors) **''The Genesis Wave'' (4 books, by John Vornholt) **''The Q Continuum'' (3 books, by Greg Cox) *Deep Space Nine: **''Millennium'' (3 books, by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens) **''Mission Gamma (4 books, by multiple authors) **''Rebels'' (3 books, by Dafydd ab Hugh) **''Terok Nor'' (3 books, by multiple authors) **''Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (6 books in 3 volumes, by multiple authors) *Voyager: **''Dark Matters'' (3 books, by Christie Golden) **''String Theory'' (3 books, by multiple authors) *New Frontier: **'' '' (3 books, by Peter David) *Crossovers: **''Day of Honor'' (5 books, by multiple authors) **''Destiny'' (3 books by David Mack) **''Tales of the Dominion War'' (4 books, by John Vornholt and Diane Carey) **''Double Helix'' (6 books, by multiple authors) **''Invasion!'' (4 books, by multiple authors) **''Myriad Universes'' (9 books in 3 volumes, by multiple authors) **''Section 31'' (4 books, by multiple authors) **''Typhon Pact'' (7 books + 1 ebook, by multiple authors) eBooks *The Original Series: **''Mere Anarchy'' (6 ebooks, by multiple authors) *The Next Generation: **''Slings and Arrows'' (6 eBooks, by multiple authors) *Corps of Engineers: **''Foundations'' (3 ebooks, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore) **''What's Past'' (6 ebooks, by multiple authors) Mixed *''Star Trek: The Captain's Table'' (6 books and one anthology, by multiple authors) *''The Brave and the Bold'' (5 stories in 2 books, by Keith R.A. DeCandido) *''Gateways'' (6 books, one anthology and a short story, by multiple authors) *''Mirror Universe'' (7 novels and an anthology, by multiple authors) Comics *The Original Series: **''Klingons: Blood Will Tell'' (5 comics by Scott and David Tipton) **''Untold Voyages'' (5 comics by Glenn Greenberg) **''Year Four'' (6 comics by David Tischman) *The Next Generation: **''The Killing Shadows'' (4 comics by Scott Ciencin) **''Perchance to Dream'' (4 comic by Keith R.A. DeCandido) **''The Space Between'' (6 comics by David Tischman) *Deep Space Nine: **''Hearts and Minds'' (4 comics, by Mark A. Altman) **''The Maquis: Soldier of Peace'' (3 comics, by Mark A. Altman) **''N-Vector'' (4 comic books, by K.W. Jeter) *Voyager: **Planet Killer (3 comics by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith) **''Splashdown'' (4 comics by Laurie Sutton) *Crossovers: **''Aliens Spotlight'' (6 comics by multiple writers) **''Divided We Fall'' (4 comic by John J. Ordover and David Mack) **''The Landmark Crossover'' (4 comics by Mike W. Barr and Michael Jan Friedman) **''Telepathy War'' (6 comics by multiple writers) Connections Category:Media lists